GSY
by OminousDinosaur
Summary: Rachel gives Santana and Finn a piece of her mind - through song.


Rachel walked into the choir room with an angry set to her jaw. Her day had just been the worst. Not only had she been slushied, but her so-called boyfriend didn't even defend her when Santana had insulted her, calling her Yentl. Rachel had had enough. She had decided, once and for all, that she was done being everyone's punching bag. Now she had to sing about it.

Mr. Shuester walked into the room and immediately asked if anyone had anything they wanted to sing. Waiting a few seconds before raising her hand, Rachel quickly told Mr. Shue that she did. The entire class groaned in unison, thinking that she just wanted to be the centre of attention, as was alaways the case.

"After an excruciateing day, I have decided that the only way to show you guys how I feel is through song. I found the artist, Avery, on YouTube, and immediately loved this song. It explains exactly how I feel. Enjoy."

I know I've been holding it in The way I feel about you Something I've been dying to say

She looked over at Santana and Finn. Finn looked happy, like she was saying she loved him. He was in for a surprise. Santana looked bored... but didn't she always?

But I don't know how you'll take it Oh Please don't go You should know These three words I've been holding back Trying to fight Imma let em out These three words Gotta let you know Here I go go go Go screw yourself At this, Mr. Shue looked surprised. He obviously didn't expect Rachel to be singing this to Finn. Santana and the other Cheerios he could see, but not Finn. Nonetheless, he let Rachel continue preforming. She had obviously held this in for a while. Mercedes found it hilarious that Rachel had finally found the balls to wave a big ol' middle finger at the her tormenters.

I've had enough yeah Now we're done Go screw yourself Not gonna lie, yeah It was fun But go screw yourself Feels good just to get it all out It felt so good to get this out, in fact, that Rachel was smirking at her intended audience. Rachel was so done being put down all the time just because she's different. She looked over at Puck and he was smirking right back at her. She took this as encoureagment and continued on.

It's so not overrated You can't keep puttin' me down And getting away with it Oh now I know The way to say These three words I've been holding back Trying to fight Imma let em out These three words Gotta let you know Here I go go go

Go screw yourself I've had enough yeah Now we're done Go screw yourself Not gonna lie, yeah It was fun But go screw yourself

Guess I thought I knew you

When she said this, she look Finn striaght in the eyes, trying to convey her message.

Now I know I couldn't have been more wrong I had a feeling it would go this way And I waited waited way too long to say To say these three words To say these three words To say these three words To say say say

Go screw yourself I've had enough yeah Now we're done Go screw yourself Not gonna lie, yeah It was fun But go screw yourself

Go screw yourself I've had enough yeah Now we're done Go screw yourself Not gonna lie, yeah It was fun But go screw yourself

\i0 When the song finished, it was silent. Then, out of no where, a single set of hand started clapping.

"I didn't know you had that in you, Man-hands. One gold star for you." Santana said, as she smirked up at Rachel.

Rachel ignored the snide comment and looked at Finn. He was as cluelss as ever.

"Finn, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Um... no? I mean, I get that you were telling Satan here to back off, but what were you trying to tell me with that song?"

Rachel sighed. She had thought that this was the best way to get through to him.

"It means that we're done. If you can't step up and defend me, I-"

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes. We're through. I'm sorry, but-"

"You better be sorry! You said you'd never break up with me."

There was a long silence as the glee club held their breath, waiting for Rachel's reply.

"On second thought, I'm not sorry. Finn, you are a horrible to me. As the song so nicely says it, "it was fun, but go screw yourself." Comprende?"

The glee club watched as she stormed out of the room.

"Is someone going to follow her, or do I have to?" Puck asked. When no one answered, he took it as his cue to do just that - follow her.

When he found her in the auditorium, he sat down beside her. He didn't talk, just sat there, waiting for her to start the conversation.

"Noah, why must all the guys I date be imbeciles? I mean, I am a very smart girl, I have straight a's in all my classes, you'd think that I'd be able to see charcter flaws quite easily. Then again-"

"Rachel. I get it. Your taste in men sucks. So what? And by the way, you dated me, and I am not an imbecile, I am bad ass."

Rachel giggled, "That's true. You most definitely are not an imbecile."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After a few minutes of silence, Puck asked "So how did it feel to tell Finnocence and Satan to fuck off?"

Rachel gasped. "Noah! Don't speak about your friends that way!"

"What the fuck ever, Berry. How did it feel?"

"It felt really, really good." She giggled again. After a few minutes, it became full-blown belly laughs, and Puck couldn't help but join her in the hysteria. 


End file.
